Bound Me Sweetly
by Just-Mimi
Summary: She pressed her fragile body up against his, pale eyes growing dazed. "Neji, please" - - -She found her gaze at his lips and unconsiously flicked her tongue across her own- - - "I-I need you. Who cares if it's forbidden, sick." Neji x Hinata


**So this one-shot is dedicated to one of my besties that totally remind me of Hinata - - -shy, cute, and determine to an extent. ^^ Darling, I know how you find Hinata and Neji adorable together despite how most people find it sick. T.T I also know you've been secretly wanting me to write this for you. Haha~ x3 She doesn't exactly know that I'm publishing it on fan fiction because I never told her. Hehehehe~ x3 Shhhh! Keep it a secret! ;D So sweetie, this one is for you! **

* * *

><p><strong>[Review if you love NejixHina as a couple!]<br>Who cares if it's incest? - - -You can still marry your cousin! ^0^**

**xox  
><strong>**:]**

* * *

><p><em>She pressed her fragile body up against his, pale eyes growing dazed. "Neji, <strong>please<strong>" - - -She found her gaze at his lips and unconsiously flicked her tongue across her own- - - "I-I need you. Who cares if it's forbidden, sick." _

* * *

><p><strong>Bound Me Sweetly<br>**_~Neji x Hinata~_

_._

When had it first began? Was it the harmless teasing, the harmless flirting? Or was it the curiousity inside Hinata that wanted to know what it was like to just kiss someone? It was perfectly fine at first. Just curiousity. (Then again, wasn't it curiousity that killed the cat?) First were sweet, innocent kisses that wouldn't last longer than a mere short second. Then they became longer. Five seconds. Ten seconds. Fifteen seconds. Without eve realizing it, tongue was added.

Next came the touching. Neji had let curious Hinata touch his body, let her experience what a real man's body felt like. But the blue-haired kunoichi's fingers began heating, wanting more and more as the two dug even deeper into this hole of lust. It hadn't taken long for the shinobi to caress between Hinata's legs, to thrust two fingers at a time, to use toys to please her.

That lasted for at least a good year- - -

Until they finally had sex. Quickly, having sex became a normal pattern between the two, something Hinata expected, something she got use to. But now here they were, two years later, the kunoichi being at the ripe age of sixteen as the shinobi at the age of seventeen. She's sitting at the edge of her lavender princess bed; he's leaning against the wall with folded arms. The two gawked at each other, a suffocating silence filled the room. Had Hinata heard her cousin correctly? He wanted to _stop_ their secritive relationship? And so suddenly?

Had she done something wrong?

"W-why?" she finally inquired, mind spinning in confusion. She brought forth a curled finger to her slight trembling lip. It was one of her habits she does automatically when she was either confused or worried. In this case, it's both. She's dumbfounded on how Neji just randomly brought this up. (Well, of course she _had _been a bit suspious lately because of his abrupt cold reponses and attitude.) Worried because she might actually loose him. And she doesn't want that to happen. Especially not when he...

Neji sighed - - - because he's anxious? Irritated? It had always been difficult to comprehend what he's truly feeling inside. The darkness in his eyes read nothing as well as his facial expression. Blankness masked his pale white face. It was times like this where the shy kunoichi felt as a stranger. Even a bit afraid. "This is _wrong_ Hinata, and I'm becoming tired of this game. We've been doing this for far too long. We gotta stop this."

_Game?_ Neji had found this entire relationship as a _game_? She couldn't believe it, couldn't believe what her ears are hearing. She could feel her eyes growing wet. An emotion of abandonment tugged at her heart. No. Hinata wouldn't going to let that happen. It wasn't just about sex to her. Not at all. Somehow, along the way, she had fallen in love with him, yearn for him. He had convinsed her to fall out of love with the cheerful blonde-haired demon boy, Uzumaki Naruto, once he had left Konoha to train for two years. It worked, sadly.

_Is this the end? _the blue-haired female mused. Her head sternly shook, refusing to let those words hurt her. No. This couldn't be the end of their relationship.

In a heartbeat later, Hinata bolted to her feet. She crossed to him until she was staring up at him, and pressed her body up against his, pale eyes growing dazed. "Neji, _please_." - - -She found her gaze at his lips and unconsiously flicked her tongue across her own- - - "I-I need you. Who cares if it's forbidden, sick." Had he stifled in a shudder? Could he feel the intense sexual tension as she does?

"Hinata," he rasped, almost breathless. He must have been as startled as the kunoichi for his eyes widen a bit when his thumb brushed over her wine-red bottom lip.

"Kiss me," she ordered lovingly.

He let out a sharp hiss before sandwitching her face between his hands. He jerked her forward for a kiss. Their lips touched and sparkes erupt. A groan scratched at his throat as he deepens the kiss by thrusting his tongue into her obident mouth. The kiss was hard and heated, he hungrily claiming her mouth with slow, teasing licks. Hinata's mind was turning blank. She couldn't produce any type of thought except of how she wants more and more. She felt lightheaded, as if she's soaring over clouds of cotton candy. What a sinful kisser.

He was the one to pull away.

Hinata softly swayed on her feet and he looped a hand around her petite waist to steady her. For a mere second, their gaze held, as if searching for something. His grip around her tightens as he made his way to the bed. Along the way, Hinata clung to him and scattered kisses all over his face. The two locked lips as he hovered over the shy kunoichi, she knotting her fingers in his grown-out black hair to deepen their heated kiss. She kissed him as if her life depended on it. A sly hand slipped underneath her shirt, underneath her bra where his fingers pinched her already hardening nipple.

She moaned against his moan; he shoved his tongue in hers to explore it. The feeling of intensity boiled inside the kunoichi. That hectic blossoming occuring. She could swear that she's on the verge of going to insanity.

_I need to touch him._ The lust inside Hinata was so strong that it's ludicrous. And it ached if she couldn't touch him. Oh god does she want to touch him! Neji must have known her needing of him to touch her more because he reached to the waist of his jeans, unbuttoning his buttons. Their kiss grew more desperate by the second.

He sat upright, throwing his jeans and boxers off the bed as the blue-haired female gaze are glued to his cock. That large, large cock, hanging between his legs like a steel rod. She chewed on the bottom of her lip from the thought of him thrusting into her over and over again to the point of thrashing and screaming his name in pure raging bliss.

"I love you," Hinata breathed. A smile, she's not afraid to show, plastered on her lips.

He gave the smile back with a small one. "I love you too."


End file.
